


Eclipse

by sablefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сны о чем-то большем (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

В первый раз Дерек просто перевернул подушку прохладной стороной и снова уснул. Дурацкие сны у всех бывают – как раз вчера Айзек рассказывал про Белоснежку-зомби в пуленепробиваемом хрустальном саркофаге. Приснилась чепуха, случается. И незачем морочить себе голову.  
Во второй раз Хейл проснулся со стояком и знакомым-незнакомым вкусом на губах, что было уже странно. В третий раз постель показалась отчаянно пустой, а сердце кольнуло отголосками тоски.  
  
~~~  
  
Стилински ничуть не изменился за последнюю неделю: гладкие мышцы, прозрачные янтарные радужки, большой рот. Все, как всегда, все по-старому, так почему же его так клинит..? Дерек соврал бы, сказав, что не думал о Стайлзе  _в этом плане_. Думал, конечно. Мимолетно, походя, зафиксировав предательские мысли где-то в отдельной папке под условным названием «когда-нибудь никогда». Но сейчас происходило нечто непонятное. Непредсказуемое. Подозрительно пованивающее магией.  
  
~~~  
  
 _\- …молоко, свежий базилик, четыре фунта филе индейки, Эрика еще просила жидкость для снятия лака купить, но ты всегда можешь отбрехаться, типа, это оскорбляет твою альфа-самцовость. У нас еще почти кончилась смазка, только не бери клубничную, у меня от ее запаха нос начинает чесаться. Да, волчатина, я не успеваю отцу обед закинуть, выручишь? Овощи и бургер из тофу, ага? Позвони, если не получится, я тогда Айзека попрошу. Так, вроде все перечислил. Люблю тебя, чудовище._  
 _Гудок._  
 _«Конец голосового сообщения. Чтобы прослушать повторно, нажмите один. Чтобы удалить голосовое сообщение, нажмите ноль.»_  
 _Дереку нравится слушать, как Стайлз чуть запинается на последних словах. Как из-под насмешливого тона пробивается застенчивая нежность._  
 _Один._  
 _\- …эй, какого черта ты уехал, не разбудив меня? Я рассчитывал на что-нибудь по-дурацки сентиментальное, ну не знаю, минет, например, а теперь грусть-тоска и весь день насмарку, все из-за тебя, небритая зверюга. Твои щены подъели все, что было в холодильнике, так что купи продуктов. Записывай: две дюжины яиц, сыр с большими дырками, чипсы…_  
  
~~~  
  
Как назло, Стилински практически не вылезал из его квартиры, на пару с Лидией натаскивая бет к выпускным тестам. Дереку казалось, что Стайлз, словно кот, обтерся о каждый угол, оставил клочья запаха на всем, к чему прикоснулся (будто недостаточно было уже того, что весь лофт завален учебниками и распечатками). Стайлзом пахли полотенца, кофейные кружки, ручки с изгрызенными колпачками. Стайлзом пахло чертово молоко в чертовом холодильнике. Стайлзом пахло все – кроме постели Дерека.   
  
Волк медленно начинал сходить с ума.   
  
Дерек медленно начинал беситься.  
  
~~~  
  
 _Как, все-таки, он бесит-бесит-бесит. После всего, после всех лет порознь и всех лет вместе, Стайлз все еще умеет взбесить его, как никто другой. Первостатейное сучье трио - Питер, Дюкалион, Эрика - даже рядом не стоят по уровню реакции, которую может вызвать Стайлз одной ядовитой фразой. Чертова язва. Чертова пара._  
 _\- Отличная идея, Дерек. Просто заебись идея – пойти туда одному и героически сдохнуть. Может, не будешь утруждать охотников, а лично перережешь себе горло? Лидия поможет, из нее выйдет отличная альфа, я уверен. Давай, Дерек, вперед! А за твоей стаей, я, так и быть, сам присмотрю. С детства мечтал о драматичной роли вдовца, утешающегося детьми и собаками, а тут прямо два в одном, спасибо, Хейл, за такую возможно…_  
 _Губы Стайлза горькие от злости и затаенного страха, тело натянуто яростной струной, и Дерек прижимает его все ближе, крепче, заставляя замолчать. Целуя неподатливый рот, уговаривая, безмолвно извиняясь, подавляя. Не надо, Стайлз. Не делай этого с нами, только не сейчас, никогда, ты мне нужен, всегда так нужен. Не позволяй мне, Стайлз, не дай мне уйти, пока мы не помиримся. Стайлз. Стайлз._  
 _Когда жесткие длинные пальцы вцепляются в его плечи, а зубы сердито и больно прокусывают тонкую кожицу на нижней губе, Дерек, наконец, позволяет себе выдохнуть._  
 _Стайлз до боли стискивает его лицо ладонями, не позволяя отвести взгляд._  
 _\- Не смей подыхать, слышишь, Дерек Хейл? Или я сам тебя убью._  
 _Пульс лихорадочно спотыкается под ладонью. Стайлз никогда не умел нормально врать._  
  
~~~  
  
Новость о приближающемся лунном затмении первым принес Стилински – ну конечно, кто же еще. Дерек был так изнурен  _двойной жизнью_ , что не сразу провел параллели. В стае то и дело вспыхивали мелкие ссоры, Скотт тупил больше обычного, Питер… Питер явно плохо спал по ночам. А днем - следил за Лидией голодным, нетерпеливым, немного больным взглядом, и Дерек только надеялся, что сам он не настолько очевиден.   
Дерек не мог себя заставить поговорить с Питером. Старший Хейл явно что-то знал, мог бы объяснить происходящее, связать все концы – но Стилински, как оказалось, незаметно перешел в категорию «глубоко личное». Одна только мысль о том, чтобы обсуждать с кем-то это «личное», заставляла волоски на загривке вставать дыбом.   
  
Стайлз, чувствуя повисшее в воздухе напряжение, Дерека избегал.  
  
~~~  
  
 _Газон зарос (надо бы покосить траву в выходные), на подъездной дорожке валяются игрушки и яркие трехколесные велосипеды, из-за дома раздается детский визг. Ну отлично. Щенячий день, а он забыл. Интересно, Стайлз его сразу убьет или сначала промаринует в аконитовом рассоле?_  
  
 _…охтыжблядь. Стайлз не просто облеплен разнокалиберными орущими щенками (рыжая оторва Питера, кудрявые близняшки Айзека, бутуз Бойда и Эрики, младший Скотта)._  
 _На Стайлзе надеты (с лихим кокетливым заломом) выгоревшие атласные кроличьи ушки._  
  
 _(пару лет назад девчонки устраивали хеллоуинскую вечеринку в стиле «Плейбой», Питер оделся Хью Хеффнером, Стайлз – Пи Дидди. Было весело, но без излишеств, и к такому Дерек оказался морально не готов)_  
  
 _Разум держит удар, разум утешает: мелкие копались на чердаке, нашли костюмы, решили устроить охоту на кролика (кстати, молодцы детишки, контролируют себя, Стайлз обмусолен, но не погрызен). Это всего лишь дурацкие карнавальные ушки, правильно? Глупые девчачьи ушки. Ничего такого. Не из-за чего сходить с ума._  
  
 _Разум держит волка. Дерека не держит ничего._  
  
 _Чертов щенячий день._  
  
~~~  
  
Обсудить происходящее с Питером все равно пришлось. Потому что однажды (далеко не прекрасным) утром альфа, толком не проснувшись, спустился в кухню, где Стилински наливал кофе. Дерек мимолетно поцеловал Стайлза в затылок, забрал из его рук полную кружку и ласково провел ладонью по напряженному плечу. И, только добавляя молоко в кофе, сообразил, что в реакции парня что-то было не так. Стилински отмерз, шумно выдохнул и молча вышел из кухни. Дерек с трудом подавил желание чего-нибудь разбить.  
  
\- Затмение, младший. Все дело в лунном затмении, - на заднем дворе Лидия со смехом и визгом поливала Джексона водой из шланга, и Питер был неприятно рассеян. Дереку остро захотелось сломать ему нос. – Что касается твоего вопроса, это не будущее. Ну, не зафиксированное будущее, всего лишь один из возможных вариантов. Все будет зависеть от тебя, младший. От вас обоих. И мой тебе совет, племяш – не проеби все на этот раз.  
  
Питеру он все-таки врезал.  
  
~~~  
  
Стайлз пришел первым.   
  
Дерек первым поцеловал.  
  
The end


End file.
